King Yemma (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 King Yemma (also known as Enma Daiō) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Part 2 Keshi Set *Release date: 1989 In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. King Yemma appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, tan, or orange. The mini rubber figurine comes with one arms behind his back and the other resting on his side. This miniature Part 2 Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the Vegeta Saga (also known as the Saiyan Saga) and some characters from the King Piccolo Saga. King Yemma is included in the part 2 set as he appears in the Vegeta Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as King Yemma, Chi-Chi, King Kai, Piccolo, a Saibaman, King Piccolo, Nappa, Launch, two variants of Gohan (one from the cover art), Goku, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Bubbles, and an older Upa for a total of 15 pieces. Banpresto *DWC Dragon World Collectible Kai Series Volume 5 *Release date: 2010 The Banpresto DWC Kai series Volume 5 includes King Yemma as collectible number DBZ038 in the miniature series and was released in April, 2010. The figure comes with one hand behind his back as he holds a book in his other hand. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Yemma figurine stands at around 7.5 cm. Others included in this same set are Tapion, Farmer (with shotgun), Super Saiyan Gogeta, Goku (wedding clothing), Chi-Chi (wedding clothing), Kid Gohan, and Pikkon. Plex *Miniature DBZ 7-pack set *Release date: Unknown A 7-piece Keshi miniature set encompassing characters from Dragon Ball Z's Saiyan Saga was produced by Plex and holds the Banpresto logo. Plex's 7-piece set included a randomized selection of the characters from Bandai's Keshi Series Part 2 set, which was originally released in 1989. These Keshi pieces in the packaging are randomized but include everyone from the Series 2 sets depending on which 7 are inserted in each packaging. King Yemma can be found in these 7-pack sets in numerous Keshi colors. King Yemma is randomly inserted in these packs, and may or may not be in some packages. Also, these mini pieces come in randomized colors, ranging from a variety of red, green, blue, and yellow bases. The miniatures are scaled at the same height and basically re-releases of Bandai's previous Part 2 set in brand new packaging by Plex. These packs are highly collectible for a vintage set. Also included in the pack is a randomized pog and holofoil sticker. *Anime Heroes Series 1 *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, King Yemma being number 16 of the set. This mini figure comes in a very unique portrayal of the character, showcasing him sitting and resting one hand on his desk as he ponders and deliberates his work, holding a booklet in his other hand. The figurine goes for a rather adorable yet charming look and stands at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Magic Box *GoGo’s Crazy Bones Dragon Ball Z Edition *Release date: 2000 Released in May, 2000, the Crazy Bones addition to the Dragon Ball franchise has brought a nice repertoire of characters in this miniature format. GoGo's Crazy Bones (also referred to as Crazy Bones or GoGo's) are small collectibles that became popular during the 1990s and 2000s, produced by Spanish company Magic Box Int. and additionally by PPI Worldwide Group, which remains the only distributor in North America. They are named crazy bones due to the craze revolving around the collection of these pieces. The Dragon Ball Z set spans the Saiyan/Vegeta saga debacle as well as the Namek Saga conflict and has 40 pieces in the set. Each figurine comes in a multitude of colors and designs but remains the same sculpt. King Yemma is included in this set as a head-sculpt piece and is number 10 of this set. Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Series *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released a King Yemma in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. King Yemma is seen standing while maintaining one hands behind his back and the other resting on his waist as he holds a serious yet confident posture. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are very rare and can still be found in this set. Characters included in this set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Princess Snake, Chi-Chi, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Goz, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Kid Chi-Chi, Kid Krillin, Kid Goku, Kid Piccolo, Fortuneteller Baba, Puar, Oolong, Launch, Bulma, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, a Saibaman, King Yemma, Mr. Popo, Ox-King, Bora, Upa, and a Great Ape. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise